In A New World
by M-A-M-99
Summary: OC/SI... Yumi lives a lonly life with her single mother, but one day all that changes. A stranger shows up, and her mother tells her that they are moving. But not just anywhere, - they are moving to the village hidden in the leaves.
1. Chapter 1 - blood type O

**Author's notes!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Except for Yumi who is MY character, but you are welcome to use her if you want. But if you do please tell me so I can see your work! :)**

**So yeah.. Hi guys! This is my first public fanfiction and I'm a bit nervous of how you all will react to it and stuff. But I have decided to get as many chapters done as possible and do everything I can to complete it!**

**I would love if you would review and tell me what you think! - If it's okay or if it's completely weird and unreadable.**

**I just want to say before you start reading, my first language is NOT English, so if some of the sentences is a little off or just don't make sense, - that's why.**

**Okay... Okay, I think you should just start reading now! :)**

* * *

It was late as always, when Yumi entered the house.

"I'm home!" She shouted to her mother, and walked upstairs to take a shower. Twenty minutes later, she finally managed to turn off the hot water, and grabbed two towels. She wrapped the big one around her torso and the other one around her hair.

She hummed a song she had forgotten what was called, and walked downstairs. She opened the fridge and after a while she closed it again with a sigh. When she turned around she jumped.

"_Mom!_" Yumi cried.

"What?" Her mother said and winked at her.

"Could you stop sneaking up on me like that?!"

"No." Her mother said and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. "So did you learn anything interesting today?"

Yumi shook her head and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hm.. Well, that's sad!" Her mother said and pulled off the towel covering her hair. She gently dried Yumi's hair, and started braiding it in a single braid down her back.

"But we did do a blood type test today at school," Yumi said. A quiet moment passed and her mother stopped braiding.

"What... What was the result?" She asked.

"I'm O. I guess it's from dad?" Yumi said quietly. She knew this was a dangerous subject.

"I suppose you're right," Her mother answered with a sigh. She started braiding her hair again.

"Do I look like him?" Yumi held her breath. This was something she had always wanted to know. She had just been too afraid to ask. Not because it would make her mother angry, - but it always made her so sad to talk about.

"You have my hair and bodyshape, you only have his skin colour. " Her mother sighed.

"You make it sound like a bad thing?" Yumi handed the rubber band over her shoulder.

"Well, if you like your mommy's look, then it's not a bad thing." Her mother let out a shy chuckle. "Your dad just had some very pretty and special eyes,"

"Hn," Yumi said.

She looked down on her hands. "You know, I know it's weird, but sometimes I feel like... I feel like I miss him. And I haven't even met him," She said.

"Oh Yumiko," Her mother said and pulled her into a hug from behind. "I miss him too," They stayed like that for while.

"I think it's time we have a girls night tonight!" Her mother whispered in her ear.

"I go get the ice cream!" Yumi said and rushed to her feet.

"No young lady! You go put some clothes on. I'll get the ice cream." Her mother chuckled.

Since they lived in a small house in the countryside, they had an old barn. The ice cream was in the freezer compartment, which was in the barn, which was on the other side of the yard, which was covered in rain since it was november. So it might was a pretty good idea, that her mother got the ice when Yumi still only was wearing a towel.

"Vanilla and chocolate!" Yumi shouted down the stairs when she heard the front door open. Her mother's response was a soft laughter before she closed the door behind her.

Yumi opened the top drawer which contained her underwear. She grabbed the pink t-shirt bra and some black boy boxers. Then she digged up her nirvana big time oversized t-shirt.

She made her way downstairs again, and grabbed two bowls and two spoons. She placed it on the tiny table in front of the couch, and opened the drawer under the TV. She pulled out all the DVD's and spread them on the floor.

"I think '_Iron man_' or '_San ging caat goo si_'..." Yumi said as she heard the front door open. She picked them up and looked at the covers for a short moment, still debating which one to watch.

"Or maybe we should just go all_ Disney_ tonight," She turned around, and blinked a little surprised, when no one was there to be seen.

"Mom?" She called. Yumi laid the DVD's on the table and walked into the kitchen. Her mother wasn't there, so she walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Mooom?" She called again, a little louder.

"Yumiko!" She heard her mother's voice shout. Or she wasn't shouting, just talking loud. "Can you grab an extra bowl? We have a guest."

"Hn?" Yumi said, but went back to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and a spoon.

When she reentered the living room she had expected it to be Mary, the old lady who lived two minutes walk away from them, but instead it was a tall, dark haired man, with a long dark blue cloak on. Underneath the cloak, he wore black loose pants and a green west.

"Who are you?" Yumi said with an undertone of teenage-wrath. When no one would answer her, she widened her eyes in disbelief. "Don't tell me you two are..." She pointed from the man to her mother.

"Oh! No!" Her mother laughed. "No, we're not dating." She put down the ice cream on the table.

"Well, who the hell are you?" Yumi snapped. She was starting to get annoyed. The man had appeared on the very evening, she and her mother were supposed to have a 'girls night'.

"Yumiko!" Her mother scolded. "This is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my daughter Yumiko,"

He was Japanese. Or his name was Japanese.

* * *

**Author's notes!**

**Soooo that was the first chapter!**

**Facts:**

**Yumiko means beautiful/helpful child.**

**Yumi (her nickname) means bow.**

**Please review! - And thank you for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - PMS

**Author's notes!**

**So here's chapter two! It's really really really short, I know...**

**But since I'll post everything I have already written I don't think you can complain about it :P**

**I don't own anything!**

**Except for Yumi who is MY character, but you are welcome to use her if you want. If you do please tell me so I can see your work! :)  
**

* * *

**Previously:**

_ ..."Yumiko!" Her mother scolded. "This is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my daughter Yumiko," _

_He was Japanese. Or his name was Japanese..._

* * *

"Hn," Yumi just said and sat down on the couch. She turned on the TV.

"...I think we should talk in the kitchen..." She heard her mother say to the stranger.

When Yumi was sure they were gone, she grabbed the '_Iron man_' DVD and ran to her room. She started her laptop but before she could put in the disk, she had started crying. It was a thing she had gotten from her mother, - when she got over-emotional she would cry. Mostly when she was angry.

She had been looking forward to spending time with her mother. It had been a long time since they could sit down without a care in the world, eat ice cream and watch a movie.

It pissed her off that that man had to come and ruin her mother-daughter bonding time.

She sat down, her back against the closed door, and just let all her feelings out. Careful, not to make a sound, - letting the tears fall silently.

What could have been an hour or two later, she heard her mother's light steps on the stairs and Yumi quickly turned off the light and jumped into bed. She was not in the mood for explaining her sudden break down, she was probably just PMS-ing.

When the door opened, her back was facing the door and she made sure to keep her breathe steady.

"Yumi-chan..." Her mother sighed. "Sasuke is staying here tonight. He is nothing to worry about, - a friend of mine. I'll explain tomorrow," When Yumi didn't answer, her mother once more sighed. "Oyasumi nasai," Her mother whispered and closed the door slowly.

* * *

**Author's notes!**

**Facts!**

**Oyasumi nasai means good night.**

**Yeah, I'm doing one more of those on this short short chapter...**

**But anyway, I don't want Yumi to be a big cry baby or anything, but I want to do an ekstreme character development on her, and sometimes you have just had a really bad day where you feel the entire world is against you ;)**

**Though, her bahavior is not entirely based on the PMS thing, she has her reasons, you will little by little get more and more of her past revealed...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Once upon a time

**Author's notes!**

**Ladies and gentlemen! I hereby present chapter threeeeeeee! :)**

**I don't own anything!**

**Except for Yumi who is MY character, but you are welcome to use her if you want. If you do please tell me so I can see your work! :)**

* * *

Previously:

_"Yumi-chan..." Her mother sighed. "Sasuke is staying here tonight. He is nothing to worry about, - a friend of mine. I'll explain tomorrow," When Yumi didn't answer, her mother once more sighed. "Oyasuminasai," Her mother whispered and closed the door slowly. _

* * *

When Yumi woke, she headed straight for the bathroom. She was always a zombie in the morning, - just like her mother. They had an unspoken thing, where none of them spoke until five minutes before they would drive to town. Only words like _Eggs? _and _bathroom_ was said. When Yumi stepped out of the shower, the previous night's events came back. She remembered Sasuke in the last minute before she ran back to her room and locked the door.

She pulled on some loose shorts and a black hoodie. Then she slowly made her way downstairs. She marched down the last steps with straight legs, and pulled her hair up into a messy bun, on top of her head.

When she entered the kitchen her mother and Sasuke were sitting at the four persons table. Yumi ignored them and went straight for the fridge. She pulled out some milk and opened the drawer that hid her beloved chocolate cornflakes, but when she looked down at it, it weren't there. Yumi stood up and searched the entire kitchen. She let out an annoyed sigh when they were nowhere to be found.  
"Where?!" She said and turned to face the two adults.

"Where what?" Her mother said sweetly.

"My. Chocolate. Cornflakes. Where?" She said.

"First: You sit down and listen. We are moving," And boom. The bomb exploded. **(I****'s a metaphor)**

"What?!" Yumi's head snapped up. She was fully awake now.

"Sit down," Her mother said.

Yumi slowly made her way to the table, her brain still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Why?" Shy whispered. She placed her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

"Because we're going home," Her mother said.

"But mom... This is home,"

"Yumiko, home is where people still thinks about you. Do you..-"

"This is home, mom!" Yumi slammed her palms down on the table and rose to her feet. An angry wrinkle had appeared on her forehead.

"Listen to your mother," Sasuke interupped.

"_You_ don't get to tell me what to do!" Yumi snapped.

"Yumiko Amaninne. Sit your stubborn ass down on the chair and _listen_." Her mother said slowly and threatening. Yumi sat back down again and stared at the table like she was going to set it on fire.

"Yumi, do you remember the stories I told you when you were younger?" Yumi nodded. "Well, I have one to add:

Once upon a time a young woman lived in the village hidden in the leaves. She had fallen in love with her teammate, and he with her. They hid their love from the rest of the village, still not sure what to make of it. On the day the war started, they got separated. He was to fight on another front line than her. As they had defeated most of the enemy, a lot bigger threat waited at a third front line. Both of them where to go to that front line and fight. Two nights before they reached the third front line, their two companions met and traveled together. On the second night they had finally found each other, and it was on that night she was sure he was the one.  
Her one true love.

They spent the night together and traveled the last part of the way side by side. It was the final battle, one they won, but she lost. She lost her love in that battle. He died protecting his cousin, who protected the future leader of the village. A few months later the woman discovered she was pregnant. As she was still mourning the loss of her lover, she was now full of hope. A hope she would give her life to protect.

But the days passed by, she was met by a threat. Men was seeking revenge on her lover and since she was carrying his child, the woman and her unborn child were in great danger.

The woman took a big decision. She went to her old friend, explained what she wished of him, and he understood. He helped her travel to a whole other dimension. One, where she could build a new life for her baby and herself. She had been given a new chance.

But there was a cost. She had no fighting power in this strange new world. She knew no one. She was just as new to the world, as her baby would be in a few months. A couple of months later she went in labour, and the woman gave birth to a beautiful babygirl. That girl grew up to be even more beautiful and strong, just as her father had been.

One day, her old friend the one who had helped her, came back. He told her it was safe to return to her village. That they had finally managed to clean it up and built a strong, peaceful home. That the woman could bring her child home. That the child could get to live the rest of her life with her fathers family and her mothers friends. That was now the woman's greatest wish.

To bring her beautiful baby girl home.

To bring _you_ home."

Yumi slowly looked at her mother's face. Her mother met her glance with soft and calm eyes.

"Sasuke is your friend," Yumi said slowly. Her mother nodded. "And you are the woman. And dad is the soldier who sacrificed himself for his cousin,"

"Neji was an honourable man," Sasuke said respectfully. Her mother closed her eyes and a tear trembled down her cheek, but she was smiling.

"Yes. Yes he was." She said. Yumi stood and hugged her mother.

"Is it a metaphor we have to travel to another dimension?" Yumi asked.

"No," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. "I'm going to teleport you two back to our world."

"Okay," Yumi said slowly, still not sure if they were joking. "Can I go say goodbye to my friends first?"

"No," Her mother sighed. "The only one you can call and tell goodbye is Mary. Sasuke and I talked about this last night. It will be best if we just disappears from this world without any trouble."

"Okay..." Yumi said again. "When.. When do leave?" She said quietly.

"Tonight. At midnight. You have the rest of the day," Her mother said. _The rest of the day._ One day left.

"What should I bring?" Yumi asked.

"Only light stuff. It's warm in Konoha, so your summer clothes." A smile lit up on Yumi's face.

"But before you pack _anything_, remember it is a place for shinobis, not high school girls," Her mother winked at her.

* * *

**Author's notes!**

**So this was chapter three.**

**For the matter, Yumi could freak out more when her mother said they were moving, but Yumi hasn't really really realised it yet.**

**It's like when you cut off your long hair, and keep getting a shock every time you see your reflection, because you just somehow can't get your brain to realize you don't have your long hair anymore. **

**In other words, she's in denial right now. :)**

**Please review and thank you for reading my story this far!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Mary

Author's notes!

I should maybe tell you, in this world (Our world aka. the Earth) _Naruto_, both the anime and the manga don't exist

**I don't own anything!**

**Except for Yumi who is MY character, but you are welcome to use her if you want. If you do so please tell me so I can see your work! :)**

* * *

**Previously:**

_..."Only light stuff. It's warm in Konoha, so your summer clothes." A smile lit up on Yumi's face._

_"But before you pack anything, remember it is a place for shinobis, not pretty young high school girls," Her mother winked at her... _

* * *

Yumi spend the rest of the morning at Mary's house. She told her a slightly bended version of what she had been told this morning, - her mother's orders.

When the clock turned twelve she ate, still at Mary's house and then Mary took her shopping. She insisted on buying her something traditional and something to remember her by. So they went to an old Japanese shop (Yumi had told Mary they were going to Japan).

The shop owner asked the usual "Do you need any help?" and when Mary had spoken the words _Beautiful_ and _Kimono_ he was gone. He came back with a dress rail filled with different kimonos. Yumi was pushed into the only dressing room with a blood red kimono in her hands. After what felt like forever and several kimonas later, she had been handed a light peach coloured one. It went all the way to the floor and had long sleeves. It had a large ribbon around the waist and a bow in the back. Tiny, little creatures were weaved in the fabric with a white thread. It was an art work, and Yumi loved it.

Mary bought it for her plus a matching hair piece. It was also peach, - three roses on line.

Mary drove her home, and when Mary parked in front of the house, Yumi made her wait in the car.

Yumi ran into the house and jumped up the stairs. She grabbed a large box and started filling her books in it. She had filled two boxes with all her favorite books, and walked down stairs with them. When she walked outside Mary came and helped her get them into the car. Then Yumi ran into the house again and threw all her dearest stuff she couldn't bring, into a new box. That one she gave to Mary too.

It was so, if she ever came back, Mary would have her stuff standing in her celler.

After that they had a heartbreaking farewell. Both of them cried like little girls, mostly Mary. With one last hug Mary got in car and drove home.

When Yumi reentered the house it was with an empty feeling. 

_**~ Time skip ~**_

Yumi went through her entire closet and drawer twice before she found her favorite dress. It had white lace top and a gray-brown skirt. She found her white long cardigan and grabbed a shoulder bag. It was big, brown leather. She found her Nirvana t-shirt, snickers, one piece, favorite underwear, toothbrush and hairbrush, photo album and a dress. It was a simple dark green one. Then she carefully put the kimono in it's box into the bag. It was a mysterium how all that stuff could be in it.

She grabbed her favorite sandals, and walked downstairs.

"Oi Yumi!" Her mother grinned. "You know it's not the land of fashion we're going to, right?"

"Oh, shut up," Yumi teased.

"Well, are we ready to go home?" Sasuke said. He sounded a little impatient.

"Yes" Her mother said. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Author's notes!**

**Facts:**

**Yumi grew up without a father and any other relatives, not counting her mother of course. ;)**

**So Mary has been like a grandmother to her. Mary has helped the tiny family many times, in every way possible. **

**Thank you for reading and please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - A curse or a gift?

**Author's notes!**

**Here's chapter 5 :)**

**If you don't already know then Neji is Yumi's father... I'll save her mother for next chapter, but I think you have a pretty good idea of who she is!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Except for Yumi who is MY character, but you are welcome to use her if you want. If you do please tell me so I can see your work! :)**

* * *

**Previously:**

_..."Well, are we ready to go home?" Sasuke said. He sounded a little impatient. _

_"Yes" Her mother said. "Let's go home."..._

* * *

**(Sasuke has now teleported them with his Mangekyo Sharingan's Kamui.**

_(I have no idea if he can actually do this or not, but now as the autor I give him the power to do so! :P )  
_**  
They are back in the Narutoverse, appearing right in the middle of Sasuke and Sakura's house...)**

* * *

"Mom!" Yumi gasped. The air seemed to be choking her. "_Mom_!" Yumi fell to her knees. Everything started to blur.

"_Put her on the table!" _A voice shouted. Yumi was driving in an out of consciousness.

"_Do something!" _It was her mother's voice. "_Yumiko!"_ She cried.

"_Sarada, hand me the needle!" _The voice from before commanded.

Yumi felt a sharp pain, probably the needle, in her left arm and suddenly her lungs accepted the air. She inhaled. Exhaled. Inhaled. And then her eyes started burning. She hissed in pain and tried covering her poor eyes.

"_Sasuke! Get Tenten out of here... NOW!" _The woman shouted again. "_Now.. Yumi-chan... Yumi-chan listen to my voice. You can fight this. You can..." _Slowly it felt like the voices was more _real_. It helped calm her down, and as she calmed down, the pain seemed to fade.

"Yumi-chan I need you to let me see your eyes. Do you think you can do that? Can you move your hands away?" The woman talked to her like she was a helpless child, but right at the moment Yumi didn't care.

She slowly moved her hands away from her eyes. "That's great. You're doing great Yumi-chan..." Yumi felt a soft tickle on her eyelids for a short moment. "Yumi-chan, can you try and open you eyes? I would like to see them," The woman said. Yumi slowly, very slowly opened her eyes. At first she couldn't see a thing, but as her eyes got used to the light, she saw she was in a kitchen. A pink haired lady was standing over her and a black haired girl, looking like er own age, was at her side.

"Hello Yumi-chan," The pink haired lady said. "I am Sakura, and this is my daughter Sarada."

"Hello," Whispered Yumi.

"Would you like to sit up?" Sakura asked. When Yumi nodded Sakura helped her up.

"What happened?" Yumi asked with a thin voice.

"When you appeared in this world, your lungs went numb. It happens sometimes to newborns and old people. No one can explain exactly why it happens, but we have developed an injection that can help the lungs filter the chakra." Sakura said.

"But I can explain all that tomorrow, if you wish. You need to rest now." Sakura helped Yumi down from the table, and in just the moment her feets landed on the floor, the door into the kitchen slammed open. Yumi didn't even have time to blink, before her mother was hugging the living life out of her.

"Mom, I'm okay!" Yumi managed to say.

Her mother took a step back and when she shot a new look at her daughter she gasped and then she was in another the bone breaking hug.  
"Oh Yumi-chan!" Her mother whispered.

Yumi looked at Sarada for help, but she had turned her back towards them. She was watching her parents reunite in a hug filled with unspoken feelings. Sakura stood on her toes and kissed Sasuke's forehead gently. And then he ruined the moment by yawning like a mad dog. Sarada walked over to her parents and they embraced her into a group hug.

Yumi returned her attention to her mother and hugged her back for a moment.

Then a new yawn was heard and a soft chuckle.

"I think it's time to get you to bed, Uchiha-san." Sakura said. Sasuke replied with a groan and then they were gone.

"You can borrow the guest room for tonight," Sarada said after a moment of silence.

"We would love to," Her mother said. "Thank you, Sarada." 

_**~ Time skip ~**_

The next morning Yumi woke alone in the room. She rolled out of bed and opened her bag. She pulled on the dark green dress and braided her hair in a side braid. Then she turned to face the giant mirror on the wall. And frozed. With straight, stiff moves she got closer to the mirror.

She reached out, her fingers almost touching the bright surface, her reflection mirroring the gesture. Then she closed her eyes and opened them again.

Everything was normal, except for the eyes. The eyes weren't a dark brown colour, they were a pale purple.

Yumi didn't know how long she had been standing there, when the sliding door opened and her mother entered the room.

"Are you joining us for breakfast?" Her mother asked.

"My eyes..." Yumi murmured. "What happened to my eyes?" She asked. Her mother met her eyes in the mirror and walked over so she was standing behind her.

"Our guess is; when your eyes came in contact with chakra here, your father's gene reacted." Her mother's finger pulled the rubber band out and she untied the braid.  
"Your father has a special gift; the Byakugan. And it seems you have gotten it too." Her mother started braiding a loose french braid. "I am not the one who should explain how the Byakugan works, and to be honest I don't really know. It is a family secret, one only members of the Hyuga know," Her mother wrapped the rubber band around the end of the braid. It reached almost down to Yumi's waist. "Now, you go eat breakfast." Her mother gave her a warm smile in the mirror. 

* * *

**Author's notes!**

**Yeah... Yumi is now possesing the eyes of a Hyuga, but the question is; Will she ever be able to _actually_ activate it?**

**Please review and thank you for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Long time no see

**Author's notes!**

**So I made a drawing of how I picture Yumi, - the link is on my profil :)**

**Here's chapter six!**

I don't own anything!  
**Except for Yumi who is MY character, but you are welcome to use her if you want. If you do please tell me so I can see your work! :)**

* * *

**Previously:**

__..."I am not the one who should explain how the Byakugan works, and to be honest I don't really know. It is a family secret, one only members of the Hyuga know," Her mother wrapped the rubber band around the end of the braid. It reached almost down to Yumi's waist. "Now, you go eat breakfast." Her mother gave her a warm smile in the mirror..__

* * *

When Yumi had eaten, her and her mother were walking down the old Uchiha compound.

"So this is really Konoha?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, this is really Konoha." Her mother replied. "Our first stop will be at my old teammates apartment. He has all my old money and clothes stored, if this day would actually happen." Her mother sighed.

"You and dad's teammate?"

"Yes, good old Lee." Tenten smiled and was lost in old memories for a moment. "You know, if you want to, he can teach you some new moves...?" She said.

"Like what?" Yumi said and kicked a rock on the road.

"Like taijutsu." Her mother winked at her.

"No way! Don't tell me Lee is the green hero in all those stories!" Yumi looked at her mother.

"Well he is," He mother grinned. "But I think we need to be prepared to meet him. I was his only living teammate left, and I traveled to another dimension eighteen years ago. I left him alone," Her mother's voice was filled with guilt. Yumi just kept quiet and waited for her to keep going.

"I don't even know what he's doing now. If he is in the ANBU or works at the Academy." Her mother said.

"What's the ANBU?" Yumi asked. Partly because she wanted to know and partly to make her mother talk about something else.

"The ANBU... I think you can say they are like the Delta Force. These are just ninjas and they wear masks and has a special tattoo on their shoulder. I once wanted to join the ANBU, but your dad talked me out of it. He said it was better if I stayed in Team Gai. I think that was the first time he made a selfish decision were I was involved. Our last night together, he told me he did it to spare me from all the horror you see in the ANBU. He said if I had joined, he would have too, to make sure I was doing alright.

And the thing is, if we had joined Lee would have tried to too, even though I don't think the ANBU was the right thing for Lee. He is too gentle and kind to be in such a cold hearted organization." Her mother stopped. They had reached a tall building. "This was here Lee lived,"

"Well, let's go meet him then!" Yumi smiled. She grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her into the building.

The hall was covered in complete silence, even though there was a dozen people. They all looked at the mother and daughter as if they were ghosts.

"Well, what floor does he live on?" Yumi whispered to her mother.

"The top floor," She said back. Yumi nodded a single time and dragged her mother towards the stairs.

"Tenten?" A deep male voice spoke from behind. Her mother's head snapped around and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Naruto!" She cried and suddenly she was hugging a tall blond man. He was wearing black loose pants and a green west under a white cloak.

"Long time no see, Naruto-kun." Her mother smiled at him.

"Yeah, how have you been?" The man said and let go of her.

"We've been doing great," Tenten said and turned so she was facing Yumi. "Come say hello, Yumi."  
After a moment, Yumi walked to her mother's side. When she was about to hand Naruto her hand, to shake hands, her mother grabbed her arm.

"Yumi-chan, here we bow to our elders, especially our leaders." Her mother said softly. Yumi just stood there for a moment. Then she bowed a clumsy and shy bow.  
When she was up straight again both Naruto and her mother were smiling.

"There's no need for you to bow," Naruto said and gave her a wink. He was about to say something more when a "FOUND YOU, DADDY!" was yelled.

A blue ball of hair smashed into Naruto. He laughed and pulled the kid up into his arms.

"Hiroto, say hello to your cousin." The kid turned his head and looked at Yumi with light blue eyes. He had two birthmarks on each cheek, looking like whiskers.

"Hello cousin," He started. "I am going to be Hokage," He said seriously.

"Hello, future Hokage." Yumi smiled. She had always loved children.

"Tenten, if you're looking for Lee, then he'll return later today. He is on a mission with his team,"

"Lee's a sensei?" Her mother said a little shocked, but then she smiled a bright smile.

"Yes, he is." Naruto returned the smile. "I think we should head home to Hinata."

"Oh," Tenten said with a sad smile. "I would like to wait a little before we meet her. If it isn't too much to ask, we would like to come by at dinner. I think Yumiko should meet her fathers family officially... If you understand what I mean?" Her mother asked.

"Hn." Naruto said. "Eight pm. The Hyuga compound, Hinata's old house." Her mother hugged Naruto once more.

"Thank you Naruto," She said and ruffled Hiroto's hair. "We'll go visit Gai sensei and then maybe go to the hotsprings,"

"Okay. See you tonight then!" Naruto said.

Her mother and Yumi walked out of the building and just enjoyed the silence. Well, it wasn't for long before three screaming children ran past them. Yumi and her mother shot a look behind and what seemed like ten more children came running down the hill.

Her mother just shook her head.

When the children were gone, they headed to her mother's old training field. She said it was be the first place she could think of where Gai would be.

But when they reached it, no one was there. With a sigh they walked back to the centre of the village. Her mother made sure to avoid the old places she used to hang out. She did that to make sure Yumi didn't meet anyone of the old Konoha 12 she hadn't met yet. Sure, she wanted Yumi to meet all of her old friends, but the thought of just spoiling it away made her mother uneasy. It was her and Neji's daughter after all. The daughter no one of them had seen.

And then there was the second reason. She was afraid to face them again. The thought, that she had ran off with the tail between her legs, without a single goodbye to any of them, all those years ago killed her.  
Her mother had learned to ignore it when they where in the other dimension, but now when they where back, her oppressed feelings all came back to her like a tsunami.

She also wanted Yumi to meet Hiashi and Hinata first. She wanted her daughter to meet her family before anyone else. (Not counting Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura of course.)

And she wanted Hiashi to finally meet his twin brother's unknown gandchild. _His_ grandniece. She wanted to give Hiashi a piece of Neji he had never had.

After the war, Hiashi had been mourning just as much as Hinata. Even though he wouldn't admit it at the time, Neji had been like a son to him. It broke her heart when she remembered Hiashi and Hinata's faces when the war had ended. They had been so fillid with grief, it made the loss of her lover so much harder to handle.

"Yumi, I don't think we'll find Gai-sensei before Lee returns. Would you like to go to the hot springs? We could invite Sakura and Sarada," Her mother smiled at Yumi.

"I would love to," Yumi smiled back.

"Well, hot springs here we come!"

* * *

**Author's notes!**

**So we finally have a name for Yumi's mother; Tenten. Yeah of course it's Tenten who the mother, I mean who else could it be? :) (No offends if you don't like NejiTen or ship them with others..!)**

**And yes, I gave Naruto and Hinata an extra child.**

**Hiroto means large, great and/or esteem. It can also refer to the constellation Ursa Major. **

**Thank you for reading, - please review! :)**


End file.
